


Comeuppance

by whiteroses77



Series: The Luthor Scion Series [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Ollie return from their vacation, but their enemies have not been taking a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> fourth part of the Luthor Scion series, in which Clark was raised as a Luthor and Ollie Queen is his life partner.

TITLE: Comeuppance  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver, Bruce/Clark/Dick, Clark/Dick  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: NC-17,  
WARNING: dark tones, dub con,  
WORDCOUNT: 7,092  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Ollie return from their vacation, but their enemies have not been taking a break.  
Authors note: fourth part of the Luthor Scion series, in which Clark was raised as a Luthor and Ollie Queen is his life partner.

~*~

They were returning from their tropical island vacation, they had spent several weeks just relaxing, sunbathing, swimming, and indulging in lots of hot sex. They had put all their hassles and responsibilities behind them.

When they had picked out and bought their island, Clark had actually offered him the chance to be totally secluded from the rest of the world, just the two of them, he had even joked that Ollie could hunt for food with his bow and arrow and Clark could cook it with his heat vision. Ollie was definitely capable of doing so but with their financial resources, it seemed silly to go that far.

They had set up base camp on one side of the island with all their supplies and staff and on the other side of the island they set up their private sanctuary; it gave them the fantasy of being stranded on the desert island without the problems that came with that reality.

Ollie looked across at the stunning form of his lover, who was lying back in his seat on their private jet, Clark could have easily flown them home, but Clark liked to keep up appearances. 

He marvelled at how much he still desired him after all this time, Clark was still the most beautiful thing Ollie had ever seen. His skin was glowing from the long exposure to the sun, his eyes closed, and his long lashes were causing shadows to form on his cheeks, his lush mouth just now curving into a smile.

“Are you just going to sit there and watch?” Clark asked him, his eyes still closed.

Ollie had never been able to resist that taunt. He arose from his chair and approached Clark, then he straddled Clark’s lap. 

He kissed Clark’s cheek and then whispered, “Were you watching me through your eyelids?”

Clark smiled his eyelashes fluttering open, his pretty eyes shining at Ollie. “No, I just know you can’t resist looking at me.”

Ollie leaned forward, “I’ll never be able to stop watching you.” Then he kissed him, Clark deepened the kiss. Ollie groaned. “I wish I could fuck you.” 

Shit, did he say that aloud? That one thing had not happened on the island. Clark was the only one who had access to the blue kryptonite and he hadn’t brought it with them. Ollie was sure Clark’s reaction wasn’t going to be good, there was an unspoken understanding that they didn’t talk about those special nights.

Clark didn’t respond he just kissed him harder. Ollie couldn’t believe it; he now had high hopes that he was going to be enjoying his lover’s sweet ass in the near future.

~*~

They had been asleep, they were awoken by the sound of the air vacuum as the plane door was opened, they sprang up, and Ollie looked out a window he could see the pilot’s parachute opening.

Ollie yelled, “God-damn son of a bitch.” He turned to Clark, “That was the pilot.”

Clark headed for the cockpit but then he fell to the floor he screamed in pain. 

Fucking green kryptonite. After the incident with Lex all those years ago, Lionel Luthor had had the planet combed; looking for any trace of the only substance that could put Clark down. They had sealed it in lead and then Ultraman had gotten rid of it in space, Ollie had no clue where this fragment came from. Ollie looked around he couldn’t see it anywhere. He looked at the cockpit door; it must be just inside the door. He grabbed hold of Clark and dragged him away from the door. 

It only took moments for Clark to recover; he stood up. “I’ll be back for you.” he told him. Then Clark ripped open the side of the plane and flew out. 

Ollie watched through the window as Clark caught up with the pilot and grabbed him. In no time at all, Clark and the pilot was shooting further up into the sky and then Clark ripped the parachute off the guy’s back and let go of him. Then he freefell to earth and Clark was already back in the plane.

He scooped Ollie up in his arms then they were outside the plane and heading for Metropolis.

~*~

Clark stormed into the Clocktower. “Well, it turns out he’s not as smart as I thought he was.”

Oliver looked up from the glass of scotch he was fixing himself. “Who are you talking about?”

“Wayne, it seems Gotham isn’t enough for him, while we’ve been on vacation he’s been pushing his limits outside Gotham, he’s decided to go against us.”

“Is that where the information the pilot gave you led you?”

“Yes, the pilot said he was paid to abandon us and block our way into the cockpit.”

“I just don’t understand why he didn’t pay the guy to kill us in our sleep or something.”

Clark smirked. “It seems our buddy, Bruce, is happy to let us die, but doesn’t have the guts to murder us in our sleep.”

Ollie raised his eyebrows. “So, what punishment is Brucie going to get for his defiance?”

“Simple really, I just take back my gift, show Bruce how much he’s been under our protection.”

~*~

It didn’t take long before Gotham was back in the news, citizens in terror of their crime-filled city. The Gotham PD and the Batman were bending under the strain; it wouldn’t be long before they broke.

Ollie and Clark were in high spirits.

~*~

A grin spread across Ollie’s face when he entered the Clocktower to find the blue kryptonite collar on the coffee table. He started to harden in his pants straight away. 

Ollie removed his suit jacket, picked up the collar and the scarves and then he went looking for his lover. He found him in their study, he was on the phone, Clark’s gaze landed on him as he approached and Ollie saw him swallow. He quickly made his farewells and hung up the phone. Clark sprang out of his chair to make his escape but Ollie had already planned-ahead, and had boxed him into a corner.

Ollie saw the moment the kryptonite took effect as Clark started to breathe heavily. Ollie pounced and Clark fought back, even powerless Clark was a strong man by human standards. It was only sheer experience and training that Ollie managed to pin him down long enough to get the collar around Clark’s neck. Then Clark tried to make another escape Ollie grabbed him and dragged him to the bedroom kicking and struggling. He flung him on the bed face first and placed his knee in the centre of Clark’s back to stop him struggling more and then he tied his wrists to the bedposts; Ollie got up and then tied his ankles to the posts at the end of the bed. 

Clark was panting, his head against the silk sheets. 

Ollie laughed breathlessly, “Jesus, Clark, you always have to make it so hard.”

Clark turned his head sideways. “You know I have to make you work for it.” 

Ollie looked Clark over, he straddled his back took hold of Clark’s silk shirt and tore it down the seams, until his tanned and broad back was revealed, Ollie was grateful that they were both rich enough not to worry about expense. 

Ollie leaned over and licked Clark’s back from the waistband of his suit pants to the nape of his neck. His hands, then massaged Clark’s muscles and Clark groaned. 

“Does that feel good?” Ollie asked.

Clark just hummed.

Ollie went lower, his fingers unbuckling Clark’s belt, then the clasps on his pants he dragged the material over that sweet ass, until the material could go further, Ollie backed off, he undid each scarf just long enough to get rid of the pants, he wanted Clark completely bare. When that was done, Ollie gazed at his lover as he removed his own clothes.

He could do anything he wanted to Clark at moments like this but there was only one reason for this game, only one thing Ollie didn’t get the rest of the time. Ollie climbed back on the bed and spread those soft rounded cheeks. Clark tensed a little as he always did at this moment. He was never quite at ease with the actions about to take place; always used to being in charge. Ollie kissed one cheek then the other, trying to relax Clark. Then Ollie pressed his tongue against Clark, he heard Clark whimper and smiled, Ollie licked again hmm, he always tasted so good. He rubbed the small of Clark’s back and went deeper. 

“Ollie.” Clark whined.

Ollie had to have him now. He found the lube and worked Clark open with it when Clark pressed back on to his fingers minutely Ollie knew he was as ready as he ever was going to be. He slicked his own cock and lined up. 

Although, he really enjoyed the fun and games, they had with others it was being alone with Clark with no need for condoms, just skin on skin that Ollie always looked forward to the most, coming inside this beautiful man. 

Ollie pushed forward into his lover, Clark cried out and Ollie leaned over him and kissing his neck to calm him.

“I love you, Clark, I love you so much.”

“I love you, Ollie.”

~*~

Ollie felt drowsy; fucking Clark always tired him out; in the best possible way. Clark was still tied up but asleep and Ollie lay at his side, he blindly leaned over and kissed Clark’s shoulder.

“How fucking sweet.” a deep baritone declared. 

As Ollie tried to jump up an electrical charge shocked through him and he fell unconscious.

When he came to he was still naked but tied up on a chair in the bedroom, the first thing he saw was Clark still tied to the bed looking at him. 

“It was, Bruce, wasn’t it; I can’t believe he had the nerve to come into our home.”

“Why not, you invaded mine.” Bruce said from behind him.

“Actually, we were invited by you.” Clark stated from the bed.

Bruce walked around the chair, correction Batman walked around the chair. What the fuck. He didn’t know what Bruce’s game was but Ollie had to get that collar away from Clark.

Luckily, he wasn’t tied to the chair just tied up and placed on it. As Batman left the room for a moment Ollie struggled out of his chair and almost made it to Clark when a flying kick to the chest floored him, he looked up to find a young man in a bright uniform and domino mask staring down at him.

“I’d get back on that chair if I was you.” the kid declared.

“Who the fuck, are you.”

Batman entered the room again, “Good work, Robin; you better tie him to the chair this time.”

He replied, “Right away, Batman.”

Batman turned to Ollie. “You were right, I took your advice I did need a partner.”

“So, you were that desperate you recruited this kid?” Ollie asked in disbelief.

“Hey, I’m not a kid, I’m sixteen.” Robin declared, as he finished the knots tying Ollie to the chair. 

Then he turned and saw Clark on the bed for the first time. His eyes widened behind his mask, and then they devoured Clark’s naked form. “Wow.” Robin exclaimed. He looked at Batman. “He’s beautiful.”

“Don’t let what he looks like sway you, Robin, he is dangerous.” Batman warned him.

Clark spoke up from the bed. “What are you even doing here, Bruce?” 

Robin’s mouth opened and shut. Ollie informed him. “Don’t be surprised; we know Batman intimately don’t we, Bruce?”

Batman glared at him.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Clark demanded. “I mean you are not here to kill us are you, I’ve seen you in action, and you don’t kill.” 

Batman didn’t answer but Ollie caught him checking out Clark’s ass. Ollie shouted. “Don’t even think about it, stay away from him.”

Clark’s gaze darted across to Ollie and then he tensed up. Batman moved towards Clark and ran a leather-gloved hand over the small of Clark’s back and ass. Then he started on the fasteners on the bottom half of his suit.

Goddamn bastard.

“Holy shit, Batman, what are you doing?” Robin asked. He looked as worried as Ollie felt.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Robin; just a little payback.”

Ollie looked at Clark; he could see the apprehension in his eyes. 

“This isn’t payback, Bruce, you invited us into your home, and you had your ass in the air willingly.” Ollie told him.

Batman chuckled darkly, “Yes I did, and so will Clark.”

“Keep dreaming, Batman; it’s never going to happen.” Clark stated, his confidence somehow staying in tact even under the circumstances.

Batman removed his gloves then ran a single finger down Clark’s cleft, “Hmm, looks like I got here just in time, it will be so easy to slide straight inside.”

“Get away from him.” Ollie warned. 

Shit, this was his entire fault, if he had just been happy with what he normally got Clark wouldn’t be tied to a bed with blue kryptonite around his neck, defenceless. The only good thing in this was Bruce was a decent man; he wouldn’t rape anyone, so as long as Clark didn’t agree to it; he would be safe.

“You might as well leave now because I’m not agreeing and you haven’t got the balls to kill us…”

“You’re right, I won’t kill, but I will maim.” Batman threatened.

“Go ahead.” Clark sneered at him.

“Not you, Ultraman, how do you think the Dark Archer would fair without the use of his arms.”

Clark pulled at the scarves trying to break free, “Don’t you dare lay a hand on him.”

Batman chuckled, “You see I knew he was your weak spot, you couldn’t be with someone as long as you two have without deep feelings being involved. You agree to this and your partner is safe at least for today.”

When Clark looked Ollie straight in the eyes, Ollie knew what he was going to do, for him, to keep him safe. Oh, god he knew Clark loved him but not this much, not enough to agree to let someone else do what he only let Ollie do on exceptional occasions, oh Jesus.

Clark spread his legs as much as he could and raised his ass. However, as he held Ollie’s gaze his eyes looked desolate. 

Bruce knelt on the bed and got into position.

“I’m sorry, Clark, I’m so sorry.” Ollie told him.

“Oh damn, this isn’t right, Batman.” Robin declared.

“Shut up. Robin. He agreed.”

Robin stood defiant. “I didn’t hear him say yes.”

Batman leaned over and put his hand around Clark’s neck similar to how Clark had held him that night at the Manor. “SAY IT.”

Clark gritted out. “Yes.”

Then Batman pushed into him. Clark looked like he was trying to stay silent. However, he could not hold back the whine as Batman took him to the hilt. Clark’s arms straining against the scarves around his wrists.

Bruce started thrusting and he groaned, “Oh fuck, you feel so fucking good, do you like that huh, love to be fucked?”

Those were the same questions Clark had asked Bruce that night and if Bruce had had chance to answer that night, he would have answered yes. But Ollie knew that if Clark answered them the answer would probably be no, Clark only let Ollie do it because he loved him. Which made what was happening so much worse. Bruce sounded like he was really enjoying himself, God help him when Clark finally got out of those restraints and collar.

Bruce pulled off the cowl, his face and hair were sweaty, his face flushed, “Oh yeah, come on, Robin, get on the other end.”

Robin who was half-repulsed half-mesmerised by the sight, shook his head, “What?”

Bruce poked Clark in the back. “Suck him off.”

Ollie could tell Robin was bewildered, he didn’t agree with what Bruce was doing but how many men, young or old would turn down a blowjob. 

Batman ordered, “Now, Robin.”

Clark broke his gaze from Ollie and looked up at Robin, Ollie saw the moment when the fortitude returned to Clark’s eyes.

Clark managed to lift himself on to his elbows, he met Robin’s gaze. “It is okay, Robin, just do what he says.”

Robin shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Clark gave him a small smile, “Take off your mask, and let me look at you.”

Robin looked to Batman. Who was groaning and thrusting still. “Just show him, it doesn’t matter anymore,” he growled.

Robin reached up and took off the mask. Clark had a knowing smile, “Robin such a pretty little bird.”

Robin beamed down at Clark. Clark was right he was pretty, dark hair and blue eyes and bright smile.

“What’s your real name?” 

Robin looked at Batman again but didn’t wait for permission. “It’s Dick, Dick Grayson.”

Clark grinned. “So tell me, Dick, do you suit your real name as well as Robin?”

Dick looked shy a moment then he pushed his little green shorts down and a generous semi hard cock jumped out.

Clark smiled up at him. “You just suit all your names, don’t you?”

Robin looked like he didn’t know whether to blush or be smug. Clark said. “C’mon, baby.” then opened his mouth for him.

Dick climbed on the bed kneeling in front of Clark and guided himself in with shaking hands. Clark wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. 

Dick whimpered, “Ah, oh, god.” Dick jerked forward reflexively, “Oh, sorry.” he cried but when Clark swallowed him; he cried out again, “Oh, fuck.” Clark hummed around him and Robin started gasping, “Oh…oh…”

Clark must have realised how close Dick was because he redoubled his efforts and that finished the kid off. 

Ollie looked back towards Bruce, he was still focused on fucking Clark he had no clue whatsoever that he was the reason that his sidekick's very first blowjob had been performed by someone the kid was taught to hate. But Ollie had to give the kid credit, he lasted longer than most guys would their first time in such a talented mouth.

Robin was looking at Clark with awe in his eyes as Clark licked a stray bit of come off his lips. Clark smiled at Dick and then turned and winked at Ollie. Clark turned his head to Bruce. “You’re taking your sweet time, Bruce, are you going to come already?”

Ollie saw Clark flex his ass and Bruce’s calm and steady attention broke, Bruce covered Clark’s back and his thrusts became more intense, it seemed that an active participant was what Bruce needed. His moans coming non-stop now, he kissed between Clark’s shoulder blades and then Clark turned his face towards him and kissed his lips. Bruce answered the kiss with fervour, when the kiss broke Clark lay his head down on the mattress then he smiled and winked at Ollie again.

Ollie watched as Bruce licked his own lips and Ollie realised what Clark had done. He grinned back at Clark.

A moment later, Bruce realised what he tasted, his eyes darting to Dick still recovering at the head of the bed. He licked his lips again. He thrust a couple more times and came. He pulled out and lay there recovering.

It took several minutes for Batman and Robin to get them-selves back in to order but when they did Batman went to door and opened it. “Are you finished, have you got everything you need?” he asked someone. 

The answering voice walked through the bedroom door. “Definitely and I picked up some interesting things to look into as well?”

Lois Lane walked in with a smirk on her face, “I found that home movie and all its copies.” She saw them tied up naked she gave Batman a questioning look. Then she flicked her cell phone open, pointed it at Clark, and walked around the bed. “Thank god, for camera phones, huh, quality won’t be so good but they put anything on the net.”

Ollie laughed, “You fucking idiots, you were safe all you had to do was mind your own business and leave us alone.”

“You will not be able to blackmail me again, I’m the one with the blackmail material now.” and she flipped her phone shut.

Clark sneered. “You have nothing on us. People won’t care that we are lovers and try to expose us as super-villains and there will be hell to pay, only this lifestyle keeps our ambitions low key, expose us and there will be no limitations. 

Lois shook her head, “You are unbelievable, aren’t you, you’re tied to your bed helpless, come dripping out your ass, and you still think you’re in control.”

Clark smirked.

Batman ordered. “We got what we came for let’s go.”

They started to leave, Clark turned. “Bye, Robin.”

Robin gazed at him from the doorway. “Come on, Robin.” Batman told him. 

Robin gave a small smile, “Bye.” He turned and left.

Ollie struggled with the ropes for what felt like ages until he got one hand free.

After he got loose, he rushed to Clark’s side and removed the collar. After a few moments Clark snapped the scarves and the ripped them from him.

“I’m sorry, fucking hell, I’m sorry, are you alright?” he put his arms around Clark and held him close. Clark returned the hug.

“Don’t be sorry, Ollie, its Bruce Wayne who’s going to be sorry.”

~*~

The first thing they did was arrange a lunch date with Cat Grant of the Daily Planet; during the meal, they offered her the exclusive on their relationship status and their coming out as a couple. Cat had been thrilled at the prospect of undermining Lois Lane and getting the story out first. If Lois did put her little video out there, it would only cause a buzz of interest but not cause any damage to them.

The second thing they did was buy a penthouse in Gotham with some special alterations done to it. The next thing on the agenda was something Clark was to do on his own but with only a little help from Ollie.

~*~

Ollie pulled the car up outside the high school, as the students started coming out of the doors, Clark leaned over and kissed him then he got out of the car.

Dick Grayson came bouncing out the doors, his eyes lighting up when he saw Clark. Ollie watched as Clark smiled at him and made him the offer. The smile that spread across Dick Grayson face could have illuminated the darkest space, his head nodding enthusiastically. 

Clark tilted his head, Dick followed Clark to a quiet place, and then Ollie saw Ultraman fly into the sky with Dick Grayson in his arms.

Ollie grinned and started the engine. Now it was his turn.

~*~

Ollie was at the Gotham penthouse in the room they had altered, he watched as Bruce Wayne came back to consciousness, it had been simple, for someone so skilled in observation it seemed Bruce wasn’t half as vigilant when parking his car in the private parking space at Wayne Enterprises. It had been simple to Taser him. 

Bruce opened his eyes and looked around. “Where the hell, am I?” he demanded.

Ollie smirked. “This Brucie is your payback. Did you think you could touch what’s mine and get away with it?”

Bruce struggled with the robes. 

“Don’t bother, I’ve found all your hidden tools, you aren’t going anywhere, you’re going to sit there and watch.

“Watch what?” Bruce looked around, and that is when he realized.

Oliver walked across the room, “How do you like it? We just had it installed specially for you.” Ollie grinned and ran is hand down the smooth surface of the floor length two-way mirrored wall. Bruce saw the bed on the other side of the glass. Just as Dick Grayson bounced into the penthouse giddily, followed by Clark.

“Wow, that was so cool, I’ve always loved being in the air, but to fly really fly it was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Clark smiled, “I’m glad you enjoyed it, little bird.” Clark reached out and caressed Dick’s face.

Bruce turned to Ollie, “No, don’t do this; it has nothing to do with him.”

Ollie shook his head. “You brought him into this; you ordered them both to get involved with each other, you can’t take it back now. Anyway I don’t think Dick minds, do you?” 

They both looked back; Dick was looking at Clark with adoration in his eyes. Clark smiled softly, “Can I kiss you; I never got the chance to before?”

Dick nodded, as Clark dipped down to his lips, Dick reached up, Clark kissed him gently and then Dick opened his mouth for Clark and Clark deepened the kissed, Dick groaned then attacked Clark’s mouth in a frenzy of activity. 

Ollie laughed, “I don’t think he minds at all.”

Bruce tensed up.

Clark pulled away, “Can I suck you again?”

Dick gasped, “Oh god, yes.”

Clark led Dick over to the bed and lay him down on it. Clark resumed the kiss, pulled off Dick’s t-shirt, and kissed the strong but lean muscles of his torso.

“Hmm, you’re pretty everywhere aren’t you, Robin.”

Clark continued opening and then pulling off Dick’s jeans. Clark mouthed the healthy erection. Dick laid back his mouth open in rapture.

“Hmm, I bet you’re popular with the girls aren’t you, Robin?”

Dick shook his head, “They do like me but I’ve never…ah.” Clark licked the head.

Ollie chuckled, “You didn’t know your boy was a virgin, did you? Don’t worry he won’t be for very long.”

Bruce muttered, “Bastards.”

Clark started sucking nice and easy. Dick had his head flung back, bruised lips gasping for air. Clark reached up and tweaked a nipple and Dick writhed on the bed. Clark pulled back then moved down and mouthed his balls; Dick splayed his legs even more. Clark licked his perineum and Dick moaned. Clark wet his thumb, looked straight at Bruce through the mirror, and then rubbed it over Dick’s opening.

Bruce went red with rage and Clark smirked at him and went for it with his tongue.

Dick cried out, “Oh, god, oh, yeah.” 

Clark pushed Dick’s thighs up towards Dick’s chest; Dick hooked his arms around his own knees and held himself open. Ollie saw Clark’s eyes light up. “That’s it, you’re a fucking natural.” Clark praised.

Clark then returned to his task with vigour. Ollie smiled; the kid was so enthusiastic so turned on, he reminded Ollie of himself that first time with Clark.

Clark returned to the cock and swallowed it, then he pushed his thumb inside and thrust a little and then Dick was coming.

Dick lay there all sweaty with a sweet smile on his face; Clark moved up and kissed him. “Did you like that, Robin?”

Dick nodded.

“Next time we could try something else.”

Dick looked Clark’s still clothed body over and he saw the outline of Clark's hard cock. “We could do more now.”

“What do you want?”

Dick smiled shyly, “It felt so good, what you did down there. – he motioned down at himself, then he looked at Clark’s cock again – maybe…?”

“What? Tell me what you want?”

“You could fuck me.”

Clark glanced at the mirror. “You want me to?”

Dick licked his lips, “Yeah, fuck me?”

Clark stood up and undressed, as his gorgeous body was revealed Dick’s cock revived, he was so ready for this.

“It will be a lot easier if…”

Dick was already moving into a hands and knees position.

“That’s really good, Robin.” Clark grabbed a condom and lube. He took his time preparing him getting him ready for his cock. Until Dick was arching back looking for more. When Clark penetrated him with his cock, the look on Dick’s face…man, Ollie wondered if he looked like that, the first Clark breached him.

Again, Clark took his time and let Dick get used to it. Then Clark started to move when Dick started to moan and push back on to Clark’s cock, Clark stilled and put his hands behind his head, Dick rocked back looking for Clark’s cock and then he arched and started fucking himself onto it. Clark shook his head and raised his eyes to the ceiling, he then locked eyes with Ollie through the mirror; he mouthed the words, ‘He’s a fucking natural’ to him.

Ollie adjusted himself in his pants, “Your boy must be really good.”

Bruce was gritting his teeth; he gave Ollie a look of disgust.

“Hey, be grateful, Clark, wanted to do this alone, or I would be in there seeing how good that ass is.”

Clark smirked then pulled Dick back and kissed him, Dick’s tongue coming out to play against Clark’s tongue. 

Clark took him by the hips pushed in fully and then lifted him, Clark got off the bed and carried him then he spread him face first against the mirrored wall right in front of Bruce. His hard and leaking cock trapped against the glass. His flushed face turned to the side. 

Clark leered at Bruce and then started pounding that incredible ass. Dick was whimpering in pleasure. 

Ollie noticed despite his horror at the proceedings Bruce was rock hard in his pants. Maybe he was starting to see his sidekick in a completely new light, or maybe it was Clark who was turning him on, maybe it was both.

Clark pulled Dick back a fraction, “You know some people wouldn’t be happy that we’re doing this, Robin.”

Dick shook his sweaty head, “I don’t care.” He gasped.

Clark reached around and fisted his cock. “You know Bruce would be angry he would reprimand you.”

“Yeah well, Bruce can fuck off.” Dick groaned.

Clark grinned at Bruce, and finished Dick off with a touch of super speed. Dick came across the mirror and then sagged a little; Clark pulled out and then picked him up and carried him to the bed. Clark knelt beside Dick and pulled the condom off and then he jerked him-self off and came across Dick’s lips. Dick stuck his tongue out, licked some of it off, and grinned up at Clark and Clark grinned back. Clark leaned over and kissed him.

~*~

Clark cleaned Dick up and he fell asleep, Clark had a shower, got dressed, and then came into the room. Bruce growled at him. “You fucking animal.”

Clark gave him a condescending look, “You have a nerve, you saw everything, what happened in there was wonderfully consensual unlike what you did to me.”

“You used him to get to me.”

Clark laughed, “Don’t flatter yourself; Bruce, that in there was me giving Robin a gift, a first time to remember he enjoyed every second of it. Hmm and so did I.” 

Clark looked at Ollie then, “He’s really good, Ollie.”

Ollie smirked, “I could tell.”

“I think our little bird needs a new name, what do you think of Nightwing?”

“He doesn’t need a new fucking name, he’s still my partner.”

“Well, I don’t think you will be doing much night stalking for a while.”

Bruce questioned, “Really?”

Clark chuckled and then crouched in front of Bruce and tapped his hands together. “Did you really think this was your punishment, Batman, watching me make your boy feel so good, huh?”

Bruce glared at him.

“Do you remember how you got me to agree to let you fuck me, huh?”

Clark face went deadly serious. “You threatened to hurt my partner, do you remember that?” Clark met Ollie’s eyes; Ollie saw the anger barely under control. “You threatened to maim him, how would the Dark Archer fair without the use of his arms is what you said. Well how would Batman fair without the use of his legs?”

With that, Clark put his hand around Bruce's thigh and exerted pressure until his bone snapped, the sound Bruce made was inhuman. Then Clark did it to the other leg and Bruce passed out.

Clark picked him up and flew off with him; Ollie knew he was going to dump him on the doorstep of Wayne Manor.

Clark returned, woke Dick up, and got him dressed, kissed him on the cheek, and sent him home none the wiser. 

~*~

Within a week, they received reports that Batman was still prowling the streets of Gotham. Ultraman and the Dark Archer went to check it out.

They landed on the Gotham rooftop, Batman was there, but he had shrunk, “I know I broke your legs but actually losing inches is a bit much.” Clark joked.

Then the cowl was removed. An angry Dick Grayson stared at them. “What are you doing here, haven’t you done enough already.”

“He sent you out alone, masquerading as him?”

“He didn’t order me to, but there’s got to be a Batman.”

“You don’t have to do what he wants, Robin.” Clark stepped towards him.

Robin stepped back. Clark tensed his jaw. “You’re afraid of me now?”

Robin stood defiant. “No, I know you wouldn’t hurt me not after – he swallowed – the other day. But my feelings for you don’t matter, my loyalty is to Bruce.”

“I had such high hopes for you, Nightwing.”

Robin held his head high. “I wish I could be Nightwing for you, maybe if things were different I could have been but they aren’t I’m sorry.”

Clark reached out and caressed his face and Robin allowed it. “So am I, little bird.”

Robin donned the cowl again. Ultraman and the Dark Archer rose into the sky. 

“What are you going to do?” the Dark Archer asked him.

Ultraman shrugged. “Do you think it is a little cold in Gotham?”

Archer laughed, “Do you think they need a bonfire to keep them warm, huh.”

Ultraman smirked. “You have the best ideas.”

They flew above Wayne Manor and Ultraman let loose with his heat-vision. As the Manor burned below them, in the light of the flames Ultraman kissed the Dark Archer. “Who needs them anyway, we have each other.” 

The Dark Archer responded, “Always.” 

~*~

The next morning they woke to find the world in turmoil. The bitch had actually done it, Lois Lane and named them as Ultraman and the Dark Archer in the Daily Planet no less. Perry White would be lucky if he wasn’t dead before the day was finished. 

She pointed the finger at them for Wayne Manor’s untimely demise as well, although nobody had died during the fire. 

Clark was irate, although he had been raised for world domination he had never truly wanted it. Now he had no choice, the alternative was as Clark had stated before, living on their island in seclusion.

Before today that would have been their own decision, but now damn it they had to fight. Because the world was, taking Lois’s article seriously and people were even asking the President what steps would be taken against them. 

They made their decision. They announced a press conference, they appeared as themselves but confirmed who they were and then they made their ultimatum to the world; it was either with them or against them. All who opposed them would be put to death.

The following weeks they got confirmations from many of the world’s leaders; however, the Daily Planet dared to keep publishing anti propaganda against them, until Clark had had enough and demolished the building with his bare hands.

Many second rate heroes tried their luck even the most powerful failed. Those heroes cities burned as did Gotham.

Months later Clark and Ollie looked around them, this was no longer their paradise, scorched earth, and enemies everywhere and they concluded that they might as well start with a clean slate, a new earth. Clark’s Kryptonian technology could do it; make a new world, their world. 

They decided to gather the protagonists who started this mess so they could witness the end of their world, which they set in motion with their actions against Clark and Ollie.

~*~

Clark dropped Bruce and Dick to the floor of the Fortress of Solitude. Dick rushed to help Bruce, who although was on the mend still used crutches to get around. 

Ollie appeared through the portal, “I couldn’t find Lois anywhere it looks like she has disappeared from the face of the Earth.”

Clark grimaced, “I really wanted her here to see what she caused.”

Bruce chuckled from the floor. “You won’t find her, while you have been conquering this world; I’ve been doing some special research in to a device Lois found in your apartment.”

Whatever Bruce was talking about it didn’t matter anymore. 

“Nothing matters anymore. You are you going to see the dawn of a new age.” Ollie told him.

Clark walked over to the console and moved some of the crystals.

“You’re making a big mistake.” Bruce shouted. He tried to dive for the controls. Clark flicked him away.

“Don’t you get it by now, nothing and no-one on this planet can stop us.” Clark shouted.

“Maybe not on this planet.” a familiar female voice called. Lois Lane rushed in to the room and over to Bruce and Dick.

“Get away from the console now.” a deep modulated voice demanded. As Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow entered the room, crossbow pointed straight at Clark.

Clark’s eyes darted between them. “Ollie?” he questioned but he didn’t move away from the console. 

“Don’t make me shoot you Clark.” the Green Arrow pleaded.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ollie demanded.

“Bruce figured out how to use that device I found in your apartment I went to his reality and asked him to come and help us.” Lois declared.

Clark warned. “It doesn’t matter even if you are the Dark Archer of your world you still can’t stop me.”

“It’s Green Arrow, you see I like things that are green.” He stepped forward and the tip of his arrow started to glow.

Shit, green kryptonite. “You would shoot Clark, you son of a bitch?” Ollie yelled.

“Test me; now step away from the crystals.” Green Arrow demanded.

Clark ignored him and Green Arrow fired his bolt, Ollie desperately lunged in front of Clark and took the bolt in the shoulder. 

“Fuck.” Clark cried and put his arms around Ollie and he crumpled to his knees with Ollie in his arms. Ollie cried out in pain. 

“What’s wrong with you? You should be on my side.” Clark shouted up at Oliver Queen.

A powerful voice joined them, “Wrong, he’s on my side and he always will be?”

Clark Kent AKA Superman stood at Green Arrow's side; his red cape flowing behind him. Ollie heard Bruce mutter “Jesus.”

Superman looked towards the group huddled on the floor. “Don’t worry, you are safe now.”

Superman walked to the console and deactivated it. Ultraman lunged for the console and Superman punched him across the fortress. 

Ollie cringed, god, he hadn’t seen this side of Clark Kent when they met. Ultraman stood back up and stalked towards Superman. “You think you can beat me.” he snarled.

Superman shook his head, “Physically you and I are the same, we could fight forever, and it would always be a stalemate. 

Clark Luthor smirked. “Well, what are you going to do to stop us then?”

“From what Lois told me…”

“And you believe what that bitch says?”

Superman’s jaw tensed. “Don’t talk about her like that, Lois Lane on my world is the most trustworthy person I know, she’s one of my best friends and just so you know the others are the two heroes sat over there.” He said nodding toward Bruce and Dick.

Bruce and Dick both looked shocked. Lois nodded, “It’s true I saw them together, he’s their world’s greatest hero.”

“Lois told me what you have done to this world.” Superman continued

Ollie spoke up. “It’s their faults they forced us to do this.”

Green Arrow responded. “Yeah and you had no choice, huh?”

Superman spoke up, “In my experience the villain always wants a scapegoat always wants someone to blame for their bad choices and never except responsibility for their own actions, especially Luthor’s.”

“You weren’t raised by Lionel Luthor.” Ultraman spat.

Superman shook his head, “No, I wasn’t, but how long as Lionel been dead in your world, you can’t blame him for your actions since then. You are too dangerous to be free; there is only one place where you can’t hurt anyone else.”

Superman found the crystal he was looking for and a vortex appeared. 

“What’s that?” Ultraman asked.

“It is your new home; go and try to be the master of that world.”

Ultraman stood defiant. “No, fucking way.”

A fight broken out between Ultraman and Superman punches were thrown and a kick or two exchanged finally Superman managed to get Ultraman in front of the vortex and then used his heat vision sending a blast at Ultraman’s chest and Ultraman got sucked into it.

“NO.” Ollie screamed. “Where have you sent him?”

“It called the Phantom Zone a Kryptonian prison. Just like the human prison you will be going to.” Superman told him.

Ollie shook his head he was distraught, “No, I can’t leave him, I promised to be at his side always.”

Superman looked from Green Arrow to the Dark Archer. “You love him that much? If you go you might not survive.”

Ollie stood. “Yes, I love him that much; I’d rather die than be without him. So I’ll take that chance.”

Clark Kent nodded, “Go.”

Ollie walked toward the vortex. “Hey. I think you might need these.” Green Arrow unfastened his weapons and passed them to Ollie.

“Thank you.”

“Good luck.” Oliver Queen told him.

Ollie Queen entered the vortex to the Phantom Zone and was gone.

 

The end


End file.
